1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an emptying device for bulk material, provided with a flat or slightly inclined silo bottom and open air-conveying channels distributed over the silo bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An emptying device is known (German Pat. No. 1,129,892) wherein an open air-conveying channel extends from a central bottom area and leads, below the bottom of the silo chamber, to a lateral silo outlet. The so-called emptying and expansion chamber wherein this air-conveying channel extends is provided with a ventilating device and expands, in comparison with the inlet cross section, to a chamber of large dimensions.
Since, as known, the conveying effect of open air-conveying channels is limited in length, i.e., since with increasing distance from the expansion point the conveying effect decreases, the use of this known emptying device is not practical in silos with a particularly large cross section.